


All I Know

by Flan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: Questa fanfiction partecipa al Calendario dell'Avvento di Fanwriter.it  per Natale 2020!Una teiera, una musicassetta, una matita, le salse…Jim continuò a mettere da parte i vari materiali, finché il pacchetto non fu completo.Mancava solo la parte più difficile, un biglietto.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	All I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al Calendario dell'Avvento di Fanwriter.it 
> 
> Missing Moments della 2x10 di The Office US. Ho leggermente cambiato delle cose, come per esempio il fatto stesso che Michael conoscesse i sentimenti di Jim per Pam o almeno li sospettasse. E' la prima volta che scrivo in questo fandom e ci tenevo a farlo sulla coppia più bella di questa serie.  
> Non ho voluto scrivere il contenuto del biglietto. La scelta di non rivelarlo della serie è stata una delle mie cose preferite...

Il Secret Santa non era il momento preferito dell’anno di… nessuno. Specialmente non quello di Jim.  
Dover fare regali forzati a qualcuno e riceverne di pessimi, orribili, non era qualcosa che lo entusiasmava particolarmente - anche se era sempre ammirevole notare l’abilità con la quale i suoi colleghi riuscivano a donare anche l’oggetto di arredamento più brutto e inutile che possedevano.

Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare cosa sarebbe capitato se, una volta o l’altra, il suo Babbo Natale segreto fosse stato Dwight. Gesù, no.

Per fortuna, però, quella volta era diverso.

Quando pescò il bigliettino dal calzino - chissà se usato - dove li aveva mischiati Michael, aveva sperato con la forza di mille soli di prendere una persona in particolare. Chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli forte, e quando li aprì il suo desiderio si era avverato.

_Pam Beesly._

Sorrise, mentre il cuore gli faceva un balzo nel petto dalla gioia. In un certo senso sarebbe stato complicatissimo, dall’altro, forse, estremamente facile. Era esaltante l’idea di avere una scusa per fare un regalo a Pam. Poteva essere una cosa per lei, qualcosa di peculiare e pensato e non sarebbe stato sospetto.

_Una teiera, una musicassetta, una matita, le salse…_

Jim continuò a mettere da parte i vari materiali, finché il pacchetto non fu completo.

Mancava solo la parte più difficile, un biglietto.

Come si poteva scrivere qualcosa di così profondo senza far capire il reale significato delle parole? Come poteva dire a Pam ciò che provava, quando sapeva benissimo che non poteva esserci alcuna storia? 

Non c’era nessun modo per riassumere ciò che lui provava per lei; andiamo, come si poteva raccogliere in poche parole ciò che si dicevano ogni giorno anche soltanto guardandosi?  
  


Inspirò. Si sedette sul divano, vicino al calore del caminetto. Mordicchiò la punta della penna e infine cominciò a scrivere e non si fermò più, lasciando fluire le parole fuori dalla propria mente. 

***

Aveva dato la teiera a Pam, ma non il biglietto. All’ultimo secondo era riuscito a sfilarlo dalla scatola, mentre il cuore gli batteva nel petto con troppa forza e lo stomaco si stringeva, bruciandogli come se avesse ingerito qualcosa di bollente. 

Che cosa stupida quel biglietto, chissà come gli era venuto in mente. Confessare i suoi sentimenti attraverso un augurio di Natale. Ma cosa aveva, cinque anni?  
Se lo rigirò tra le mani, seduto sul divano di casa. Le parole scritte su quella lettera erano impresse col fuoco. Erano un sunto degli anni in cui Jim l’aveva guardata, studiata, aveva memorizzato ogni piccolo movimento di Pam, ogni espressione. Ormai sapeva tutto di lei, tutto ciò che sarebbe bastato per condurre una felice relazione insieme, ma non sapeva la cosa più importante e, forse, non l’avrebbe mai saputa.

Pam avrebbe ricambiato i suoi sentimenti? Come avrebbe reagito se gli avesse consegnato quella lettera?  
Pensava a tutte le volte che Roy l’aveva data per scontata davanti ai suoi occhi: Jim non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Se avesse potuto stare con Pam, probabilmente le avrebbe dato tutto ciò di cui disponeva. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per lei.

Di tutto.

Indeciso se buttare o meno quella lettera, alla fine decise di conservarla. 

Forse un giorno rileggere quelle parole sarebbe stato utile, o forse avrebbe trovato il coraggio di dargliela.   
Jim non lo sapeva, ma l’unica cosa che voleva in quel momento, era conservare dentro il proprio cuore il sorriso di Pam di fronte alla teiera che gli aveva regalato.   
La sua felicità era tutto ciò che contava.

***  
  
 _“Cosa direi a Babbo Natale?_

_Beh...Caro Babbo Natale,_

_Quest’anno sono stato buono. Ho creato probabilmente una delle coppie migliori dell’ufficio. Beh, non proprio creata. Ancora non stanno insieme, ma sono convinto che succederà presto…_

_Sì, certo che sto parlando di Jim e Pam. Non penserai che Jim abbia pescato il suo nome per “coincidenza”. Il calzino era pieno di bigliettini con scritto “Pam” ovviamente!_

_Jim le ha regalato una teiera. Che regalo strano, forse io le avrei regalato un iPod, come ho fatto per il mio prediletto, Ryan. Ma non importa. Sono contento, lo sai? Un giorno staranno insieme, credo. E verranno da me e mi diranno “Grazie Michael per averci aiutati ad avvicinarci” e io dirò: “Prego, non c’è di che… e Buon Natale.”_

_Quindi sono stato buono Babbo, non credi?”_

Michael sorride alla telecamera e si alza.


End file.
